La Lola
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando llega el fin de semana, Dolores Umbridge se libera de su disfraz de funcionaria y se transforma en La Lola, de profesión ligona. ¿Conseguirá que el profesor Quirinus Quirrell caiga rendido a sus pies? Escrito para el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**LA LOLA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Parejas al azar"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Es el segundo fic que presentaré a dicho reto y creo que me ha mirado un tuerto porque las parejitas que me han tocado… En fin, no sé cómo calificarlas. Pude arreglar lo de hermanito de McGonagall y la señora Bagshot, pero plantear un Dolores Umbridge/Quirinus Quirrell se me sigue antojando misión imposible. No obstante, he hallado la solución a mis problemas: la parodia. O al menos un intento. Así pues, no esperéis encontrar nada serio o coherente porque La Lola va a vestirse para cazar y Quirinus será su desdichada víctima. Espero que os guste._

* * *

"_Búscate una chica, una chica ye ye,_

_Que tenga mucho ritmo y que cante en inglés,_

_Que tenga el pelo alborotado, y las medias de color._

_Una chica ye ye, una chica ye ye,_

_Que te comprenda como"_

_Chica Ye Ye-Concha Velasco_

* * *

Sábado por la noche. Dolores Umbridge está en su bonita casa del Valle de Godric, preparándose para pasar unas cuantas horas de salvaje diversión. Como cada fin de semana, ha abierto el armario de la ropa moderna y ha comenzado a sacar prendas de su interior. Pero no son los típicos trajes de falda y chaqueta y las sobrias túnicas ministeriales. No, señoras y señores. Dolores cambia por completo de atuendo cuando se trata de salir de marcha y se encuentra ante una amplia variedad de pantalones ajustados de cuero, minifaldas y tops descotados que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Todos en diferentes tonos de rosa, por supuesto.

Envuelta en un albornoz fucsia, intenta decidir qué ponerse. Tiene más claro como el agua que va a estrenar sus nuevas botas de piel de dragón y tacón de aguja y, tras largos minutos de reflexión, llega a la conclusión de que irán bien con esa faldita tan mona que alguien calificó una vez de cinturón ancho. Que sí, que tal vez pase un poco de frío porque están en pleno mes de enero y el invierno escocés es jodidamente gélido, pero para estar guapa hay que sufrir. Y si se tiene la sana intención de ligar, con más razón.

Selecciona la ropa adecuada, agita la varita para que el resto vuelva al armario y va al cuarto de baño para maquillarse y canturrear una canción que la hace sentir viva y alegre.

— No te quieres enteraaaar —Y ríe entre dientes cuando cambia ligeramente la letra de uno de sus temas favoritos de todo el mundo mundial—. Que te las quiero tocaaaar. No te quieres enteraaaar.

Dolores Umbridge trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido. Es una funcionaria respetada y temida a partes iguales y cuenta con el apoyo incondicional de Cornelius Fudge. Bueno, el apoyo y unas cuantas cosas más, porque el escritorio de su despacho podría contar historias de maullidos provocativos y arañazos de gatitas en celo. Pero esa es otra historia porque, aunque fornicar en horas de trabajo es algo que llena a nuestra querida Dolores de orgullo, satisfacción y otra clase de sustancias sobre las que es mejor no hablar, el viejo Cornelius puede llegar a ser un auténtico coñazo algunas veces. Dolores tiene muy claro que está muy bien para un desahogo, pero jamás renunciaría a sus fines de semana salvajes, cuando deja de ser la señora Umbridge y se transforma en La Lola.

La Lola es una mujer sensacional que usa ropa sexy, maquillaje llamativo y peinados exuberantes. Es alguien que no tiene que preocuparse por mantener las apariencias y a quien se le da muy bien cazar hombres. Normalmente entre los brujos que visitan cierto local coqueto y muy discreto de Hogsmeade, ése que regenta un solícito amante de las cabras. Los parroquianos de la taberna no están muy interesados en la política y no conocen a la señora Umbridge, así que La Lola se siente libre de comérselos, enteritos y sin preocuparse por una indigestión.

La Lola abandona el Valle de Godric una hora después. Ha necesitado cambiarse de ropa media docena de veces y, por supuesto, se ha visto en la obligación de retocarse el maquillaje para que hiciera juego con el tono rosáceo exacto, pero se siente guapa y segura de sí misma y sabe que va a ligar porque a esa mujer tan sensual y atractivísima no se le puede resistir nadie. Se aparece justo frente a las puertas de _Cabeza de Puerco_ y se estremece porque, joder, ha nevado un montón y tiene los tacones de sus preciosas botas clavados en la nieve. Tras un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logra dar dos pasos adelante y empujar las puertas de la acogedora taberna.

El ambiente está un poco mustio y el viejo Aberforth pone cara de estar ansioso por reunirse con sus cabritas. La Lola le guiña un ojo para indicarle que ya está allí la alegría de la huerta y observa a la clientela. Hagrid, con su cuerpo enorme, su pelo enmarañado y su sangre mestiza. Un par de tipos envueltos en túnicas a las que no puede verles la cara. ¡Oh, sí! Y un chico jovencito y la mar de mono que tiene el pelo castaño y se agita con cierto nerviosismo. Y a La Lola le encantan los jovencitos. Normalmente funcionan muy bien ahí abajo y puede permitirse el lujo de ejercer de maestra. Por si no lo sabíais, a Dolores siempre le ha gustado la enseñanza.

Se acerca a él con decisión y se sienta a su lado, asegurándose de que enseñar muslo y de que sus pechos, bien apretados dentro de su top rosa pastel, se le planten justo frente a la cara. El jovencito mira a su alrededor como si quisiera salir corriendo, especialmente cuando una juguetona mano se detiene peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

— Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Yo?

— Sí, tú.

— So… Soy Quirinus. Qui… Quirinus Quirrel.

Tartamudea. ¡Es adorable! Cierta parte de la anatomía de La Lola ya sabe que no podrá renunciar a él.

— Yo soy La Lola. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Quirinus?

— Es sa… sábado, señora La Lola.

— No hace falta que seas tan formal. Puedes llamarme Lolita si quieres.

Y su mano deja de estar peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna para plantarse justo allí encima. En su experimentada opinión, andarse con sutilezas es una pérdida de tiempo absoluta. Cuando una va de caza, debe dejar sus intenciones claras desde el principio.

— ¿Lolita?

— Es un nombre español. Y ya sabes lo ardientes que son las gentes del mediterráneo —Se acerca más a él para hablarle cerca de la oreja—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre aquí y ahora?

— ¿Aquí? —No hay tartamudeo en esa ocasión, pero sí un chillido casi femenino—. Es que yo… Yo no puedo… Ósea… Aquí y ahora no… No… Tengo que mantener… Mi reputación. ¿Sabe usted? So… Soy profesor… En… En Hogwarts. De… de Estudios Muggles.

¿Estudios Muggles? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué cosa tan desagradable! Ni en sus momentos más desesperados, La Lola podría haberse mezclado con una de esas ominosas criaturas. Aunque el chico es jovencito y sólo da clase. Sigue mereciendo la pena ligárselo, así que sigue acercándose a él. Alza los pechos y abre sugerentemente las piernas, a ver sí así deja de parecer horrorizado y se lanza a la piscina.

— Así que profesor en Hogwarts. A mí me interesa la enseñanza. ¿Sabes? Seguro que puedo darte un par de lecciones relacionadas con las pasiones humanas.

Llegados a ese punto, Quirinus Quirrel salta de su silla y se pone a tartamudear como un loco. La Lola no entiende muy bien qué le pasa, pero en cuestión de segundos ha salido corriendo de la taberna y, con total seguridad, se ha plantado en Hogwarts en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La pobre La Lola se queda con cara de tonta y sin saber qué ha hecho mal.

— ¿Algún problema, señora Umbridge?

Es Aberforth Dumbledore, ese puto aguafiestas que se niega a llamarla por su nombre de fin de semana.

— Ese chico…

— Es usted demasiado hembra para él. ¿No le parece?

La Lola es lista y sabe que hay sarcasmo en su voz. Reuniendo la poca dignidad que le queda, se pone en pie y decide enviarle una lechuza a Cornelius. Con un poco de suerte, podrá dejar a su mujer inmersa en sus labores de punto y el despacho del Ministerio tendrá nuevas historias de gatitas en celo que contar.

**FIN**

_No me veo en condiciones de hacer ningún comentario. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_


End file.
